


Raining On Sunday

by Kappukeki



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 01:18:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17819075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kappukeki/pseuds/Kappukeki
Summary: Someone has a very happy birthday.





	Raining On Sunday

It was just a few days until her birthday and Steve was afraid that the case his team was working on wouldn’t be solved in time to celebrate properly. They’d been busting tail for nearly a week and hadn’t caught their big break yet. They were close, though. He felt it. There were a few promising leads to check out, then hopefully it would be put to rest and he could execute his plan. Of course, he’d need some help setting things up. 

 

Steve McGarrett wasn’t what you’d call a ‘normal’ romantic, and he often didn’t understand a woman’s needs, but he knew he wanted her day to be special for her. He’d already concocted the ideal date, but with the way things were looking at work, he wasn’t sure he’d be able to pull it off in time for the big day. She’d understand, of course. She was always so understanding of his absences, canceled plans, being alone a lot of the time. Steve felt bad for this and wanted to make it up to her. He was determined to get this taken care of, but he didn’t want to put even more pressure on his team. They were already grinding tirelessly.

 

As they were going over some case files in the office, Steve threw out a question to the lone female on the team. “Hey, Tani. If someone were to take you out for a romantic dinner, where would you want to go?” Tani chuckled softly and thought for a moment. “I know where _I’d_ want to go, but you aren’t asking for me. I think you should go a little more simple for her. She’s not into all the fancy bells and whistles a lot of women are. What about a picnic on the beach?” 

 

Steve didn’t say anything, simply nodded and mulled this over. This would change some of his plan a little, but she was right. His lady liked the simple life. After a few moments, he got back to work, reading through the pile of papers on the table. When Junior found a very promising lead, they jumped on it and headed out.

 

\---------

 

The case was wrapped up later that afternoon and a thankful Steve McGarrett got working on setting up his surprise. First, he had to find a location. He could set things up in the picturesque backyard, but he wanted to take her /out/ somewhere. He was walking along a beach not far from headquarters when he spotted the perfect locale.The path in would be just wide enough for his truck to fit through.  It was in a small, hidden field, shielded by beautiful wildflowers and trees on one side, a rocky cliff on the other, and out in front was a gorgeous expanse of ocean. 

 

Sunday rolled around and the sun shone bright on the island. Steve smiled as he got up to make her breakfast. He made no mention of it being her special day and hoped she wouldn’t think that he’d forgotten it, though she’d probably forgive him for that, too. The pair sat with their plates of pancakes, scrambled eggs and bacon that Steve had cooked to perfection. After a few moments, Steve asked her what her plans were for the day. “Oh, I’ll maybe go get a haircut today. It’s kind of overdue. I might do some shopping, too. I saw a dress last week that I hope the shop still has.” Steve smiled and nodded. “Sounds like a fun day.” he said simply, not giving anything away. “I’ll take you to the mall. Call me when you’re done and I’ll pick you up. We’ll go grab lunch somewhere.” She agreed and they got dressed and headed out the door.

 

When they arrived at the mall, Steve parked and said that he was going to run in to use the bathroom, but what he actually did was tail her. He watched as she walked into the salon, then stood just out of view of their window. He called and when the cashier answered, he told her who he was and asked if she would meet him in the hall. She was slightly bewildered but agreed and moments later he was handing her his credit card to pay for his lady’s visit. “If she questions anything, tell her something like this visit was free because she’s such a loyal customer. She comes in regularly, so hopefully she doesn’t question it.” He smiled at the woman and waited while she went to ring out the bill. She returned quickly and he made his way to his next destination. 

 

He knew the exact dress she had referred to. He was with her when she spotted it. She wanted to purchase it with her own money, though Steve had offered to get it for her. There was only one left and he hoped it was her size. He entered the shop and to his joy, it was. The simple blue sundress was brought to the counter and paid for. He then made his way back to his truck to implement the rest of his plan. 

 

A few calls were made and Tani met him at the florist. “I know what kind of flowers she likes, but I don’t want to get all the same ones, ya know?” Tani laughed at his nervousness. “Boss, she’ll like whatever you give her. You know that.” She was right, of course, but he still wanted everything to be perfect. They walked around the store picking several bouquets and a large box of rose petals. After making their purchase, Tani followed him to the picnic spot to help him set up.

 

Danny, Junior and Adam were already there. The blanket was spread out and a feast courtesy of Kamekona was held in a large basket. “I don’t know why I’m so nervous.” Steve stated with a chuckle. “I think she thinks I forgot what day it is.” The group went about setting the bouquets at each corner of the blanket and sprinkling rose petals all about the area. Lou joined them, then, carrying a small cake with a simple “Happy Birthday” scripted onto it. “Got a good set up here, boss. She’ll love it!” Steve’s phone rang then, and she told him that she was ready to go. “I got my haircut for free. Something about a loyalty program I guess. I didn’t even know they had one! The store didn’t have the dress I wanted, but I did get a cute pair of earrings.” Steve smiled at her words and told her he’d be right there to pick her up. He thanked his friends and the group dispersed, only Junior remaining behind to keep a watch on things. 

 

When he picked her up, Steve had a bright smile on his face. “I’m starving. I know the perfect spot for lunch.” She smiled and nodded her approval. Wherever he wanted to go, she’d tag along. Her brows furrowed as Steve pulled into the wooded path. “Steve, where are we going?” she queried. “To the perfect lunch spot.” he stated. When he pulled into the clearing, her eyes lit up. “Steve….” She was stunned into silence, tears of happiness welling in her eyes. He walked around and opened the door for her. “Happy birthday.” Junior stated, then hugged her. “Enjoy your lunch.” He got into his car then, leaving the lovebirds alone. 

 

“Happy birthday.” Steve said, wrapping his arms around her. “I hope you didn’t think I forgot. I didn’t do all this myself, either. It was a team effort. We had to pull it together pretty quick but I don’t think we did too bad.” She didn’t respond to his words, only stood on her toes and kissed him firmly. “Thank you, Steve. This is the best!” She walked over and took in the entire scene, breathing deep and inhaling the calming scent of the ocean and wildflowers around them. “Perfect.” she whispered. She was slightly startled when Steve wrapped his arms around her from behind and nuzzled into her neck. “Yes, you are. And that’s why I wanted to make your day special. I have another present for you.” 

  
  


He moved to his truck and picked up the gift wrapped package then handed it to her. He watched her eyes as she opened it, a wide smile appearing on her face when she realized what it was. “ _That’s_ why they didn’t have anymore at the shop.” Her slender arms wrapped around him once more and her lips pressed softly to his. “Thank you. I’m glad we get an afternoon to ourselves for once. It’s been a little while. This is the best birthday ever.” Steve chuckled and picked her up. “Oh, but it’s just begun!” 

  
  


He walked over and gently placed her on the blanket, then began to take the food from the basket. “Kamekona sure does know how to cater a party!” he said with a chuckle, setting out an array of food between them. Once the food was out, he took out two glasses and poured some wine into each. “Oh, Steve! Wine? Really? You know how I get when I have too much.” she said, blushing slightly. “I know.” he said with a grin, eyebrows waggling. She smacked him playfully and laughed.

 

The pair ate probably way too much food but it was delicious. They laughed and joked as they dined, the outside world forgotten for this one moment in time. When they were finished, she lay back on the blanket. Steve moved to lay next to her and held her close to him. “Thank you again, Steve. This really has been a perfect day.” She nuzzled against his chest, her fingers dancing lightly up and down his arm. “You’re welcome, but as I said before, it’s just begun.” He grinned and kissed her softly.

 

Neither of them noticed the sky turning dark as they lay there upon the blanket, lips and limbs entwined in a tender moment. Things got a little more heated as the wine hit her a little more. She nipped his lip and he growled softly. “Oh, you wanna bite, huh?” he said, a hungry look in his eyes. He growled playfully and leaned down to nip at her shoulder. She laughed not only at his words and action, but also at the raindrops she’d felt on her face. “You picked a great day, commander. The skies are going to open up any second!” They both laughed, though neither of them moved to get up.

 

They lay there like that for several moments, kissing and fondling, as the sky darkened more. The rain began to fall harder and they both laughed. “Maybe we should move this party inside.” she suggested. Steve nodded and they got up to load the truck. She stumbled a little bit; wine always got her tipsy quicker than anything else. She steadied herself then helped to pack things into the backseat. “I got you a cake, too. Well, Lou did. But I asked him to.” Steve stated. She laughed and pecked his lips. “We’ll get around to having some later.” she said. “Maybe.” The look in her eyes told Steve that she had some plans for the day herself. He would not ruin her plans, no. He would be a very willing accomplice. 

 

The rain picked up even harder on the way home, but she paid no mind to the weather. She had other things to concern herself with. Like how delicious Steve looked as he drove. She unbuckled her seatbelt and he glanced over. “Ma’am, I’m going to have to ask you to obey safety regulations.” he teased. She giggled and knelt on her seat in response. “I’m a rebel! You can’t keep me locked up!” she said, leaning over to nibble on his ear. “Ma’am this is highly unusual and not at all up to safety protocol. Do I have to handcuff you?” She nuzzled his neck and groaned softly. “Mmm….maybe you will when we get home. I guess I should try to convince you to not.” She pulled back then and licked her lips before shifting in her seat a bit.

 

One arm draped around him as her other hand made its way to the front of his pants. He groaned as she moved her hand over the growing bulge beneath the fabric, He tried to concentrate on the road but it was getting more difficult. “Ma’am, I’m going to have to request that you obey the safety regulations until we arrive at our destination.” he spoke, his voice thick with his growing lust. “Otherwise, I can’t guarantee a safe arrival.” She giggled once again but sat back and buckled her seatbelt again. The anticipation would make things even better anyway. 

  
  


Soon, they arrived back at the house and neither made move to bring things in from the truck. Steve moved immediately to open her door and pick her up, quickly carrying her inside as the rain poured down. Both wet from the tropical storm brewing outside, they laughed as they entered the house. He stood her carefully on her feet and made sure she was stable before letting go. “The wine is outside, Steven.” she said with a pout. Steve laughed again and pecked her lips. “You go make yourself comfortable. I’ll get the wine.” 

 

She made her way to the couch and reclined on it. Moments later, a dripping wet Steve returned. “It’s really coming down out there now.” he said, shaking the moisture from his hair as he walked toward her. “Well, birthday girl. What do you want to do now?” he asked, sitting next to her. She bit her lip and was silent for a moment before moving to straddle his hips. Her arms wrapped around his neck and she leaned in to give him a firm kiss. When she pulled back, she locked her eyes with his before responding. “You.” she said simply. This earned her a groan from the commander and he pulled her against his chest, crashing his lips to hers. 

 

After a few more moments of fondling and kissing, she pulled back slightly. “Let’s go upstairs. We’ll have more room for what I have in mind.” she spoke softly. “Yes, ma’am.” Steve obediently agreed. After all, this was her day. Whatever she wanted she would get. And the commander was more than happy that he was what she wanted. He lifted her up and wrapped her legs around his waist then reached down for the bottle of wine before carrying her upstairs.

  
  


Once they arrived in the bedroom, he tossed her playfully onto the bed the climbed atop her. “Ma’am, you have violated many laws today, and as I have been sworn to uphold the law, I have no choice but to take you into custody.” He had a wicked gleam in his eyes as he smiled down at her. He reached over to the bedside table and picked up his handcuffs. “I’m gonna have to do a thorough examination first. Make sure you aren’t carrying any contraband.” Her eyes widened and she bit her lip when she saw the object now in his hand. This act earned a low growl rumbling in his chest. “That is an inexcusable offense. That’s another charge added.” 

  
  


She bit back a giggle as she watched him move. If he wanted a game, she’d play along. He sat up next to her and slowly lifted off her shirt. “What’s this?” he queried, fingers now reaching under her to deftly unclasp her bra. He removed it slowly and licked his lips. “Carrying some heavy duty weapons, I see.” His eyes darkened as he gazed over her now naked breasts. He dropped the ruse for a moment as he leaned down and took one taut nipple into his mouth, fingers toying with the other. He suckled for a moment, then moved his lips to the other. Once his “examination” of these were done, he once again moved to hover over her. “Let’s see what else you’re packing.” 

 

This little game of his, the look in his eyes, his body above her, and the wine were making her dizzy with lust. She’d allow him his entertainment, for she was quite enjoying herself being his captive. He moved to sit between her feet and reached up to undo her pants and slowly slide them off along with her panties. She heard the soft gasp that emitted from him when he saw her completely nude body now. “Mmm…..I see this weapon of mass destruction you have.” Handcuffs were picked up off the bed now as he moved toward her head and gripped her arm gently. One cuff was slipped onto her hand then the other threaded through a slat on the headboard before the other cuff was circled around her opposite wrist. “Good thing I know how to diffuse these kind of bombs well.” He grinned and flashed her a wink.

 

Still fully clothed, he remained where he was and began to roam his hands over her body. Nipples were toyed with once again before he slowly moved lower until he stopped just above her core. “These things need to be handled very delicately.” His rough thumbs caressed circles into her thighs then began to move together until he reached her already drenched pussy. She was squirming under his touch, but still did not utter a word. A soft whimper erupted from her, though, when his thumbs gently spread her pussy lips. Another groan came from him and he moved to kneel between her legs. 

  
  


The game was dropped now as he leaned down and tentatively slid his tongue between her slick folds a few times. Her hips jolted slightly at the contact, the cuffs tightening a bit as she pulled against them. She didn’t complain though. If they got too painful, he would surely remove them. But for now, they would stay as they were. She let her legs fall apart a bit more, allowing him better access. He didn’t speak a word to her now as he lifted his eyes to her. He always loved watching her expressions as he pleased her and he knew all the right places to go. 

A large finger circled around her entrance and she whimpered again. This teasing was nice but it also drove her mad with desire. She didn’t have to wait long for some relief as he slid the digit into her. A moan escaped her as her hips rose slightly. “God, Steve.” she whispered. His only response was a smile and his finger beginning to slide slowly in and out of her dripping hole. After a few strokes, he slipped another inside her and curled them a bit. The sinful sounds coming from her now made his cock rock hard and almost painful in his pants. 

 

He leaned down and once again began flittering his tongue around her pussy. Lips found her clit and he suckled gently. Here was usually when he would feel her fingers tugging at his hair, but then he remembered that she was cuffed. It was a sacrifice he would make this time. For now. Tongue began lashing around her hardened nub as his fingers moved faster. He could feel her already beginning to flutter around his digits and he moved his other hand to spread her pussy lips wide, completely exposing her hardened clit. Lips and tongue slurped and flicked, suckled and circled, working her up to a crescendo then pulling back just before she fell over the edge. “Jesus, Steve. Let me cum already!” she said with a pout.

 

He laughed and moved up to kiss her, fingers still embedded within her. “Need I remind you, ma’am, that I am the one in control right now. I told you these weapons need to be handled carefully. I know what I’m doing.” She laughed softly and shook her head. “You’re such a nerd. Now get naked. I wanna see you.” Her bottom lip jutted out in another pout. “Please, sir.” 

 

The look on her face and her words caused him to groan and he slowly slid his finger from her to respond to her request. His shirt was discarded quickly and he stood up to kick off his boots and cargo pants. She licked her lips when she gazed upon his massive cock, standing at attention. “And you said _I_ have a weapon of mass destruction. Quite hypocritical you are, sir.” she stated, her lips curling into a smirk. “You should come over here and give me my punishment now.”

 

Steve laughed and climbed back on the bed. He lay beside her for a moment, simply holding her in his arms and trailing soft kisses over her shoulder. “You’re pretty demanding for a woman in custody.” But of course, he would give in to her wishes. She never did ask for much. If she wanted her “punishment” he’d be more than happy to oblige. He moved to place himself between her legs, his thick cock sliding along her slick folds. “I think for your punishment, we can remove the cuffs. I don’t think you’ll go anywhere.” He grinned and reached over to grab the keys and released her from her bonds. Immediately her hands roamed over his toned torso then slid around his neck to pull him down for a kiss. After a moment, she broke away and looked up into his eyes. “Please, sir. I need my punishment now.”

 

“Yes, ma’am.” Steve spoke in a soft, husky tone. He slid one hand under her head as he lined himself up with her entrance. “Happy birthday. I love you.” he whispered, pressing his lips to hers as he slid his cock deep inside her. Both moaned into the kiss and her legs wrapped around his waist. He held still for a moment, savoring the feel of her around him, then began slow, steady thrusts into her. It didn’t take long until she was nearly at the peak again and once more, he pulled away just before she fell over. “Ugh! You’re so mean!” she said with a frown. He laughed heartily then kissed her. “The weapon can’t be discharged too early. I already said that.” Soft kisses were trailed down her neck and along her shoulder as he reentered her. He wasn’t sure how long he’d be able to hold back himself. He wanted her so badly right now and the anticipation was too much. It had been a while since they’d been intimate, she usually sleeping by the time he got home from work way too late. “If it’s discharged early then you’ll just have to try again after.” she said with a grin. 

 

He slid his arm under her, other hand still beneath her head, and held her to him as he thrust deep within her. His pace picked up as he felt his own end beginning. “You ready, baby? Cum for me. I want to hear you.” he spoke, his breath ragged. Hand slid from under her back to reach between them and strum her clit in time with his thrusts. He felt her fluttering around him and with a few more strokes she came undone, screaming his name as her body writhed beneath him. Moments later, his own end came and he emptied his seed deep within her walls. 

 

He lay there, still buried within her as they both regained their breathing. He peppered her lips, neck and shoulders with kisses before moving to lay next to her. He was content to stay there, gazing down upon the woman who had stolen his heart all day long as the rain battered the windows. “I have a confession.” he stated, a serious look coming over his face. She grew a little anxious now at his expression, but he quickly explained. “The salon doesn’t have a loyalty program. I didn’t have to use the bathroom. I paid for your visit today. I wanted you to feel like a queen today because you should. And I’m sorry that I’m not around a lot sometimes to show you that. I hope you know that I miss you when I’m gone.” His confession brought tears to her eyes and she smiled. “So you lied to me? Hmmm….you do know that this means you have to be punished.” A yawn overtook her. “But after we have a nap. This rain makes me tired.” She curled herself against him and drifted off to sleep.


End file.
